


Teach me how to love ye.

by LilyBilinski394



Category: Captain Britain - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Captain britain is cool, Ewan Mcgregor as Alex Kensington, Fluff, I like my men like my tea hot & british, Jude Law as Brian Braddock, M/M, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, When you're a rol player this things happens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBilinski394/pseuds/LilyBilinski394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compaginar la vida personal con la "otra" vida es algo que no siempre es fácil. Alex y Brian saben tanto sobre el tema que podrían escribir un libro sobre ello. Pero para qué perder el tiempo en eso cuando pueden perderlo el uno en el otro. Aunque sea sólo por una noche en su pequeña gran Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to love ye.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el presentimiento de que la sección de notas del autor va a tener una extensión mayor que la del propio relato...  
> En un principio no iba a subirlo, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin subir nada y me apetecía. Así que voy a explicar lo que vengo a explicar: Alex Kensington es un OC. Es escocés y mutante. Tiene poderes telequinéticos y algunas habilidades telepáticas. Ambos tienen la misma edad y se conocieron en la universidad.   
> Los actores elegidos para interpretar a los personajes son Jude Law (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/c2/00/22c200da93280ead72b648d8a432e86b.jpg) para Brian e Ewan Mcgregor (http://img.spokeo.com/public/900-600/ewan_mcgregor_2012_04_13.jpg) para Alex.   
> Creo que sólo queda añadir que quise experimentar un poco con este relato, por lo que la narración está en español, pero los personajes hablan en inglés. En elcaso de Alex un inglés teñido de expresiones escocesas.  
> A pesar de lo raro que parece espero que lo disfruten.

Primero fue Hydra con su propia banda sonora conformada por aquel tedioso y pegadizo: “Hail Hydra”. Después vino el “Mutant and proud”, algo que sí le afectó personalmente, al fin y al cabo es un mutante. Sin pausa pero sin prisa llegó Otherworld a su vida, su favorita si alguien se dignase a preguntarle, por el toque británico que la impregna. Y ahora… ahora están estos tíos que tiene delante de los que no sabe ni el nombre. Pero tampoco importa, al final son todos lo mismo. Una organización con aires de grandeza y armas chulas que quiere hacerse con el control del mundo.   
Parece mentira que después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo no haya tenido suficiente. Ni él mismo cree que aún se siga poniendo el traje y, sin embargo, ahí está, luciendo su disfraz de justiciero enmascarado y repartiendo “Scones” -la versión británica de las “tortas”-. Puede alegar que el mundo necesita ser salvado, pero lo cierto es que el hecho de salvar al mundo es una especie de droga a la que es difícil renunciar.  
No va a negar que ha perdido la conciencia de sí mismo en más de una ocasión. Que ha olvidado dónde empieza “Captain Scotland” y dónde termina Alex Kesington. Tampoco va a negar las noches en vela tratando de descifrar el enigma. Ni las crisis de identidad que le hacían pensar que tenía doble personalidad. Pero con los años esos miedos iniciales se desvanecen. Y ahora es consciente de que no hay Alex sin capitán ni viceversa. De que es ambos. Podría decir que es “Captain Kesington”, pero no está loco, no va a ponerse otro nombre ridículo. Ya tiene bastante con aquel que eligió en su momento. No obstante agradece haber elegido “Captain Scotland” en lugar de “Captain Haggis”. Habría perdido bastante gancho.  
Y hablando de ganchos el último que le han propinado lo ha mandado al suelo de cara. Siempre cae de cara. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanta del suelo, apoyando los puños en la tierra para impulsarse de un golpe y rodar de una forma nada elegante hacia otro lado. Cuando consigue ponerse sobre su espalda le propina una patada al exoesqueleto de su enemigo. Una elección nada acertada que le arranca un grito de dolor. De esos que raspan la garganta y te dejan la voz ronca. Aunque está adolorido clava la pierna en el suelo y se levanta de un salto, quedando a la misma altura que su oponente. Salvando la diferencia de estatura, claro. En ese momento agradece haber reforzado los nudillos del traje, no quiere cometer el error de la pierna dos veces. Y le propina todos los puñetazos que puede hasta que se le acerca otro por detrás. En momentos como ese tiene dos opciones, llorar, que no es muy heroico, o sacarse algún truco de la manga. Y de esos tiene más que un mago. Se le escapa una sonrisa socarrona que es el único aviso que tienen los dos enemigos antes de salir despedidos por los aires. Lo que ha hecho es empujarlos con un escudo telequinético. Que a ellos no les ha servido de escudo claro.   
El problema de ser de letras es que contar no es lo suyo, una pena que no cogiese alguna asignatura de cálculo en la carrera. Por eso no ve venir al único que no está inconsciente y se lleva un golpe en la nuca que lo manda derechito al suelo. Esta vez cae sobre sus rodillas que se tragan el impacto del golpe y lo dejan semirecto. Si se concentra en desarrollar el escudo es probable que sea capaz de activarlo antes de que el enemigo le dispare. Pero no es conocido por su buena suerte así que no tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en sí mismo.  
Afortunadamente el enemigo decide desmayarse en ese momento. O eso es lo que piensa, hasta que se gira para poder ver qué demonios ha pasado. Lo primero que ve es una espada apuntando a su pobre nariz que parece haber decido que es buen momento para seguir sangrando. Se lleva una mano para poder limpiarse con el antebrazo el desastre rojo que le mancha los labios a la par que alza la vista. Detrás de la espada, con su petulante sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracteriza más que el traje, está un viejo conocido. “Captain Britain”.  
—Why it’s always you? —la sonrisa petulante metamorfosea en un suspiro cargado y unos ojos en blanco que casan a la perfección con la personalidad del británico. Como también lo hace la mano que le tiende.  
—Hello There, Darling —es la respuesta del escocés que acepta aquella mano para ponerse en pie.  
Al hacerlo ambos quedan tan cerca que pueden respirarse el uno al otro. Una situación que no es nueva para ninguno y que reciben con cierta nostalgia. Y un par de sonrisas a juego.  
—Are you going to explain me why on earth, were you lying on a roof in the middle of NY —el escocés había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba aquel acento tan suave y a la vez marcado. Como el de las noticias de la BBC.  
—Well, I could explain it, but are we going to let the reality kill the magic? Besides there are better things to talk about —al ponerse a hablar se pone en movimiento, separándose ligeramente del inglés.  
—Such as?   
—What are ye doing later? We could have a cuppa and catch up. The last time I saw ye we were no more then a couple of wee superlads.   
—I would love to “catch up” but I already have an appointment —el capitán escocés no necesita ver el rostro tras la mascara para adivinar las expresiones que se suceden una tras otra. Primero la ceja alzada, como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando. Después la sonrisa sardónica que acompaña a la perfección el tono condescendiente que metamorfosea en esa sonrisa políticamente correcta con la que termina el discurso.  
—What a pity.  
Y lo es. Es una pena que no pueda quedarse dos minutos más o siete o una hora incluso. También es una pena que no se atreva a pedirle que lo haga, que se quede hasta que el alba los alcance. Pero sabe que no debe hacerlo, que no es lo correcto y el vive por y para lo correcto. Por eso se despide de él con una sonrisa triste que desaparece en cuanto el británico se lanza en picado hacia la deriva, para remontar el vuelo en el último segundo. Provocando que el corazón del escocés deje de latir durante unos segundos. De todos modos, él también tiene una cita a la que va a llegar tarde si no se da prisa.  
*****  
El restaurante lo recibe con el bullicio característico de un viernes por la noche. Más bien es el “maître” el que lo recibe y le indica que su acompañante llegó hace unos veinte minutos. Alex le da las gracias con una sonrisa brillante y se deja guiar hasta la mesa.  
Conforme se van acercando comienza a pensar que tal vez se ha arreglado demasiado. Que hubiera sido mejor optar por la chaqueta de cuero. Aunque tal vez el vaquero negro a juego con la camiseta y la chaqueta del mismo color son demasiado informales. Tal vez una corbata y una camisa habrían casado mejor con aquel sitio que tiene más tenedores que estrellas tiene el cielo. O tal vez es la barba la que tendría que haberse afeitado. Porque es probable que a su invitado, que suele lucir un afeitado apurado, le moleste que aparezca con esa mata de pelo en la cara. El mar de dudas, que amenaza con ahogarlo, se disipa al ver los profundos ojos azules de Brian. Y ya no importa lo que lleva puesto o lo que no lleva, lo único que importa es su expresión irritada.  
—You’re late, imp.  
Alex se toma su tiempo para sentarse, disfrutando de la voz del otro hombre, de su rostro, de sus ojos tan azules como profundos. De su cabello rubio que sigue revelándose contra su portador en forma de tirabuzones dorados. Se regala la vista con aquel hombre perfecto y se llena el alma y la nariz y todos los sentidos.  
—Hi there —es la escueta respuesta que le dedica tras sentarse en la silla.  
Se mantienen la mirada hasta que ambos sonríen sin poder evitarlo, como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.   
—Have I ever told ye that ye’re my favourite thing to look at?  
—Your flattering isn’t going to save you from my rage —se lleva la copa a los labios sin dejar de mirarle. Eso es algo que no van a poder dejar de hacer el resto de la noche, comerse con los ojos—. Nice beard by the way.  
Alex no sabe si es un cumplido sarcástico o uno sincero. Pero eso no evita que se muerda una sonrisa que lucha por florecer con todas sus fuerzas. Está demasiado impresionado de verlo frente a él después de tres años de correos diarios y de encuentros esporádicos en aquella ciudad llena de luces. A la que podrían considerar su “Brokeback Mountain” particular.  
—Yer more then nice —el resto de lo que quiere decir lo ahoga tras la copa de agua que acaba de alzar hacia sus labios.   
Porque las cosas que quiere decir no son aptas para todos los públicos. Ni son adecuadas teniendo en cuenta el precio de las cosas que ahí se sirven.  
Por eso, porque ninguno puede decir lo que está pensando en realidad, deciden que ojear la carta es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Clavar los ojos en otra cosa que no sea la sonrisa del otro o los ojos misteriosos de Alex o los labios sedosos de Brian. En algo que no les haga sonreír como un par de idiotas.  
A Alex todo le parece apetecible, pero no puede fiarse de su propio criterio porque tiene tanta hambre que se comería una docena perritos calientes de esos que venden por las calles. A pesar de saber que le provoca arcadas el sabor.  
—Does the smell of lobster makes you sick? —La voz de Brian lo mueve a alzar la vista y clavarla en aquellos peligrosos ojos azules.  
—It dinnae —responde perplejo.  
—Then that’s what we are eating tonight, —en ese momento cae en la cuenta de que el camarero ha llegado a la mesa y les ha preguntado qué van a tomar. Y como siempre Brian se ha hecho cargo de la situación y ha pedido por ambos—. With white wine please.  
—Waiters have always been yer speciality.  
—Well words are one of my numerous talents.   
—If ye keep smiling like thet yer gonna be the death of me —no puede decir otra cosa aunque lo intente porque la verdad no es algo que le resulte fácil esconder. Ni la sonrisa boba que se le dibuja en el rostro al ver a Brian.  
—I thought that was my line. You’re definitely going to be the cause of my death. And I’m going to put that on my gravestone —la cadencia rítmica de sus palabras le eriza los vellos de la nuca a Alex. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero esa voz le enrojece las mejillas sin importar lo que diga. Tal vez sea porque la sinestesia la relaciona con los gemidos que han compartido en más de una ocasión. Quién sabe.  
—I cannae promise ye that they’re going to put that, but that’s what I’m putting in the newspaper. Breacking News: local hero dies because of a Scottish’s man smile.   
—Speaking of that, how’s it going? It’s a surprise you haven’t got yourself fired.  
El camarero llega con el vino y se queda junto a Brian hasta que le da el visto Bueno. Alex no está seguro de que Brian entienda de vinos, de lo que sí está seguro es de que es especialista en fingir que es un entendido de todo. Puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa y él sabrá.   
—I’m good at my Jobs —A ambos se les escapa una sonrisa cómplice porque comprenden la broma que es vivir una doble vida—. Aye, everything is fine on the newspaper. And I do travel a lot, which is pure guid. My last report about the west islands of Scotland kept me freezing for two months, but I loved being there. I even became friend of a seal.   
—I can see you crying because she had to leave you —A pesar del tono jocoso la sonrisa es sincera. Tanto que le calienta un poco el corazón a Alex. Es una sonrisa que puede escuchar cada vez que el gramófono reproduce “Here Comes the Sun”. Pero que prefiere ver si tiene la ocasión.  
—How’s yer thing? Sorry, I cannae remember the name of yer chemistry game.  
—It is not a game and for the millionth time I am not a chemist, I am a physicist. And I do a lot of important things, like saving lives.  
Alex pretende quedarse dormido sobre la mesa porque es un impresentable y porque realmente no entiende nada del tema. O sí lo hace, pero pretende fingir que no, tan solo para exasperar un poco a Brian. Que es lo que pasa y por eso se tiene que sacudir un mendrugo de pan del pelo.   
—Sorry babe, I ken ye do a lot of important things. Ye save my seals so they can swim and live.  
—You’re welcome, scottish imp.  
El resto de la cena transcurre con normalidad. Con la que se puede esperar de dos personas de acción que además están un poco locos el uno por el otro. Así que no faltan las caricias de pies que se acaban de deshacer de los zapatos para poder sentirse un poco mejor, escondidos bajo el pequeño refugio que les ofrece la mesa. Ni las sonrisas tontas que les adornan los labios y que florecen por cualquier cosa. Porque sus manos se rozan, incansablemente, con el pretexto de agarrar el pan o la copa o cualquier cosa. Lo importante es la sensación, el cosquilleo que les burbujea por todas partes.   
Cuando llega la hora de irse, corrección es la única etiqueta que se les puede colocar. Se despiden del camarero y le piden que le dé las gracias al cocinero de su parte. Incluso dejan una propina considerable. Hacen todas esas cosas correctas que se deshacen a sí mismas cuando al salir a la calle Brian agarra a Alex de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo besa bajo el cielo estrellado. Es un beso torpe que les llena los labios de sonrisas, los ojos de estrellas y las manos de ganas.   
—Can I say it now? —a Alex la voz se le escapa en forma de suspiro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.  
—I’ve missed you, Alex —es la respuesta a la pregunta del escocés. A cualquier pregunta que haga alguna vez. Es la única respuesta que importa cuando se abrazan el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que apenas pueden respirar.  
—I’ve missed ye too, Brian.  
Hay algo mágico en sus nombres cuando nacen de los labios del otro. Una magia que los hace temblar desde los pies hasta la cabeza y hace que se abracen hasta que se fundan el uno en el otro. Todo lo que pueden fundirse en mitad de “Time’s Square”.   
Alex ha dejado de escuchar el ajetreo típico de la calle, el gramófono de su cabeza tiene otros planes para esa noche. No quiere recordar el bullicio, quiere recordar “Heroes” que es una de las muchas canciones que representan a Brian. Es “Heroes” cuando lo besa y le hace el amor con la mirada. “Here comes the sun” cuando sonríe y existe en su propia perfección. Es “Teach me (Keaton Henson)” cuando las llamas de la pasión le prenden fuego a la cama con ellos dentro. Es “Already Home” cada vez que se encuentran, con trajes de superhéroes o sin ellos, en su pequeña “Brokeback Mountain” llena de luces.  
—Can I say it now? —la pregunta suena tan seria que Alex cree que algo malo va a suceder. Que las estrellas y las luces van a apagarse y por eso sólo asiente—. You suck at being a superhero. Every time I find you, you’re crying in some alley or in some roof.   
El escocés sonríe aliviado y se separa de un pequeño empujón, solo para ser acogido de nuevo entre los brazos del rubio. Debería estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, a los sobresaltos gratuitos que lo dejan sin aire, pero siempre cae como un idiota en la trampa bien tejida.  
—I can suck other things, if ye want me to —le habla a su oreja antes de lamerla despacio y calentarla con el calor que desprende su boca—. And just for the record I dinnae suck at being a hero.  
—That would be lovely actually. And just for the record, yes you do. But I like it when you’re a sucker, baby.  
****  
El ascensor se les queda pequeño entre tanto beso y tanta caricia. Y Alex está seguro de que se mueve el doble de lo que debería, pero hay algo de erótico en beber el uno del otro delante del enorme espejo. Además el piso que han alquilado está en la doceava planta, esperar nunca fue una opción.  
Las manos viajan sin prisa por el cuerpo ajeno, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de Alex y de la corbata de Brian. Delineando la piel sobre la ropa como si trazasen mapas para no perderse luego.  
Brian acorrala a Alex contra una de las barandillas doradas y baja la chaqueta para que no pueda mover los brazos. Por su parte Alex se lame los labios con una lentitud exasperante. Invitación suficiente para que el inglés vuelva a hacerse con ellos hasta que el aire es imperativo y no subjetivo.   
—We should stop, we’re almost there.  
—I’m not almost there, but I get it, I’ll slow down for you, sweet Brownie of mine.  
—I meant the elevator, I still can surprise ye, My Highness.  
Aquellos nombres cariñosos les ayudan a recobrar un poco el sentido del decoro y la calma que necesitan para cruzar las puertas del ascensor sin crear un escándalo público. Pero solo hasta que entran en el piso. Entonces vuelve el fuego que los ata contra la puerta.   
Como es habitual es alex el que da con la espalda en la puerta. Según Brian es porque está acostumbrado a los golpes, según Alex el inglés tiene un complejo de superioridad que arrastra hasta la cama. O cualquier superficie donde sea remotamente posible hacer el amor. Pero no importa, porque deja de sentir la espalda y el resto de su cuerpo para sentir sólo aquellas partes donde Brian le toca. Siente los labios hinchados rogando aire. Las muñecas sobre la cabeza donde las retiene el inglés –complejo de superioridad en tres, dos, uno…- y el pecho arder porque los besos de Brian le han prendido fuego.  
El siguiente escenario es la cama a la que llegan desnudos, tras dejar un reguero de ropa, como migas de pan en el bosque. Esta vez es la espalda del inglés la que choca contra el colchón y la lengua del escocés la que serpentea por su cuerpo. Cumpliendo su anterior promesa de chupar y lamer cada pieza del puzle que compone a Brian Braddock.   
Se alternan para deshacerse el uno en el otro y recomponerse con los labios y volver a deshacerse con los gemidos que se les escapan y los dejan vibrando. Uno sobre el otro, otro sobre el uno, por una noche, durante una noche, dos locos enamorados descomponiendo sus unos y componiendo un todo en el nombre del amor.   
A veces tienen problemas para diferenciar dónde empieza el capitán y dónde termina el civil, esa noche, no obstante tienen la certeza de que son Alex y Brian, perdiéndole fuego al colchón.  
Y como son ellos no falta el grito de sorpresa de Brian al descubrir que las cosas han comenzado a flotar a su alrededor. Ni la risa floja de Alex cuando el colgante del campeón de Britania le golpea en un ojo, provocando que el inglés apriete con más fuerza el cabecero de la cama y lo haga trizas.   
En el furor del momento, cuando Alex está abajo y Brian dentro, el escocés cierra los ojos con fuerza, visualizando la canción que está viviendo y haciendo que vibre contra la piel del inglés. Haciendo que en la cabeza de Brian suene lo mismo que en la suya, estableciendo una conexión que lo cataloga como un telépata de mierda, pero como un amante del carajo. El mashup marca el ritmo del baile que los cuerpos entrelazados están llevando a cabo. Aunque no es una canción, sino fragmentos de todas las canciones que son Brian, las frases de cada canción que conforman a Brian. Y puede parecer una tontería, pero no para el inglés. No para alguien que conoce la sinestesia de Alex y su extraña telepatía que solo cala en quien es digno de ella. Por eso lo besa despacio, cambiando el ritmo del baile ahora que se acerca al final.  
****  
Cuando solo quedan las brasas del fuego los dos se acurrucan sobre ellas y se acarician las manos hasta que se les caen de tanto hacerlo. Es el momento de descansar el cuerpo y la mente. Para cualquiera menos para Alex que se revuelve en el colchón hasta que se deshace del sueño de Brian.  
—Why are you moving? 5 minutes ago I thought you were dead —Brian habla desde debajo de la almohada que tiene sobre la cabeza para evitar que los ruidos de la calle le molesten.  
—I love yer morning ye. I was asleep, but now I’m starving and It’s almost dawn. Dinnae ye want to see it?  
—Okay, you’ve touched my inner poet, move.  
Tal vez es el tono alegre con el que lo dice o los besos cortos que reparte por toda la espalda de Brian los que logran convencerle de levantarse. Eso nunca lo sabrá el escocés, lo que sí sabe es que se levantan de la cama y se asoman al balcón envueltos en las mantas, observando el despertar de un nuevo día en el que están juntos. Y eso es todo lo que importa.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haberlo leído. Sólo quería añadir que esta locura es culpa del rol; de twitter rol y del rumor, aparentemente falso, de que iban a hacer una serie de Captain Britain.  
> Por si a alguien le interesa voy a hacer algo de propaganda: @xBritishCaptain y @ScottishCaptain.


End file.
